brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Cad Bane
The Clone Wars |Accessories = Hat Gun's Breathing Apparatus |Variations = |Years = 2010, 2013, 2016 |Appearances = 8098 Clone Turbo Tank 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder 75024 HH-87 Starhopper }} This article is about the Star Wars minifigure. For the Batman minifigure that has the same name, see Bane. ---- Cad Bane is a Duros bounty hunter in the Star Wars theme that a minifigure was made of which was released in 2010. Description Cad Bane is made up of a large Indiana Jones like hat, breathing apparatus with two tubes, a torso with a brown jacket , legs, and a blue head with large red eyes. Both the head and torso of this minifigure have very exclusive and detailed printing. His hat is also a one of a kind part, which has only been released in three sets so far. Background Cad Bane was a male Duros bounty hunter from the planet Duro who earned a reputation as the galaxy's best, deadliest, and most fearsome mercenary during the Clone Wars. Though he worked for a number of clients, his loyalty was ultimately to the Galactic Credit Standard, and by extension, the highest bidder. Bane employed a variety of weapons and allies to ensure that he always got his pay, and he became the leader in his line of work after fellow bounty hunter Jango Fett died in the First Battle of Geonosis. Bane's renown attracted the attention of Count Dooku and even the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, the latter of whom employed him numerous times for his own means. Working for Sidious, Bane stole a Jedi holocron from the Jedi Temple to unlock the Kyber memory crystal, a Memory crystal of all recorded Force-sensitive Youngling's in the galaxy. After pilfering the crystal from Jedi Master Bolla Ropal on Devaron and forcing Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to unlock it, Bane was sent to kidnap four of the infants listed in the crystal. Despite being captured halfway through his job by Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Bane escaped from Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu by luring them into a trap on his hideout, Black Stall Station. Bane was later hired by the Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure and the Hutt Grand Council to break Jabba's criminal uncle, Ziro Desilijic Tiure, out of Republic custody on Coruscant. To do so, he formed a team of hunters to capture members of the Galactic Senate and force Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to free Ziro. Once he had liberated Ziro from the high-security Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, Bane delivered him to the Hutt Council and disbanded his posse. When Ziro escaped from Nal Hutta, Bane was rehired to track down the crime lord, and though he arrived on Teth too late to secure his bounty, he managed to evade Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, who failed to apprehend him for his crimes. Bane eventually became the leader of an operation, designed by criminal mastermind Moralo Eval and funded by Count Dooku, to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine for the Confederacy. Bane retained his formidable reputation throughout the Clone Wars, after which he became one of the Galactic Empire's preferred freelancers. He was known as the greatest bounty hunter since Jango Fett. Notes * He is one of the rarest Star Wars minifigures. * In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Cad Bane has many similarities to Jango Fett who appeared in the earlier games, LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. The most iconic difference is the fact that they both use dual-pistols and they can both hover in the air for a short space of time. * Cad Bane is the only Duros character depicted in LEGO. Gallery Cad_Bane.png|Cad Bane. CadBane.png|Bane with twin blasters. Cad Bane Animation.png|Cad Bane in a CGI animation. 8098_Aayla_&_Bane.jpg|Cad Bane hatless with Aayla Secura. CBVG.png|Cad Bane in the video game LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars CadBaneForceAwakens.png|Cad Bane in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Appearances * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder * 75024 HH-87 Starhopper Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Inventory -- Inventory:Cad Bane Gallery of Variants External links Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure